Operations conducted in constrained spaces, such as downhole services often require the use of remotely placed tools or objects. Often these objects must be manipulated at a distance.
Coiled tubing, wireline, or other similar objects can be grasped or cut within a wellbore for operational or safety considerations.
Upon cutting coiled tubing, the present state of the art does not allow for an efficient means of preventing cut portions from falling into a wellbore. This can cause operational risks or complications.
The operational risks can include compromised well control and safety, expensive fishing operations, or even the loss of the well.
A need exists for a device that can be positioned in a wellbore or adjacent to a wellbore and can catch and suspend objects such as coiled tubing or wireline within a constrained space.
A further need exists for a device that can be designed to handle harsh environments, such as a device positioned and operated within the limited space inside a blowout preventer stack or wellbore.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.